Becoming me
by jesslarhea
Summary: One shot series. This is a Bella/Damon crossover. SUMMARY-Bella's left behind by the Cullen's, but instead of heartbroken, Bella gets pissed and want's revenge. It's time for the timid and submissive Bella Swan, to become the strong and dominate Bella Swan once again. The only way to get your life back after a bad breakup is to become who you are meant to be...who you once were.


_**(All rights to Vampire diaries and Twilight do not belong to me)**_

 _ **I know that it's been a while since I have updated any of my other stories…and I'm sorry for that, but I do intend to continue most of them. I just got my laptop up and running again so you will start getting your updates soon. I had this story all ready to go, so I decided to go ahead and put it out there for you now.**_

 _ **This is a one-shot with a few sequels on the way.**_

" _ **Becoming me"**_

 _ **~Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover~**_

… _ **Damon/Bella…**_

 _ **ONE-SHOT!**_

* * *

 _ **~Bella Swan~**_

Throughout the last several weeks, following that horrible day in the forest, when Edward left me there, pretty much frozen and absolutely lost, I thought I would die from all the pain that I felt from his absence in my life. He _was_ my world… _my soul._ I _loved_ him with everything that I had in me, but then, as I thought about it repeatedly, I came to the conclusion that he wasn't worth my tears. He wasn't worth the pain that constantly plagued me, day in and day out. He didn't want me with him forever. To him and his family, I wasn't worth the effort it took to lean over me and bite. They would rather I die a horrible death than to put up with me for all eternity.

Those assholes left me here to deal with a vindictive vampire all by my fragile, human self. So I quickly got over the Cullen's leaving me like they did, and I moved on with my life. What little life I had left to live, because of them. Because of their carelessness with my human life and my stupid decision to get involved with them, my days are now numbered.

Normal human life my ass, you fucking pussies! My mind is not like a goddamn sieve, asshole. I will remember Edward Cullen and his fucked up _family_ , but more importantly…I will remember how they completely ruined my life.

Though, without those pretentious bastards here standing over me, dictating my every move, I realized that I could do anything with what little time that I have left on this earth. I can be anything that I want to be without bitchward breathing down my neck twenty four seven, telling me what to fucking do, and who the fuck I can be friends with.

Edward fucking Cullen was seriously holding me back. He made all my decisions for me. Hell, he even controlled what I ate, what I could wear, and how I should talk. I seriously hate that asshole, so fucking much now. Oh, but I hate myself so much more for ever giving him and his fucked up family that kind of control over me and my life.

Before I moved to Forks, I was never that kind of girl. The girl that depended on a man...allowing that man to dictate my every move, or control my life to his liking.

I was strong and so full of life, even though I had a grown woman to raise. My mother, with all her faults, let me live the way I wanted to and always told me that no woman should ever answer to a man, no matter what. She said that once a man thinks that he has the slightest control over a woman, he will try to completely take over her life, and make all her decisions for her. And that is exactly what Edward did to me…he took over completely, with the help of his fucked up family.

Fuck you, Edward Cullen! Fuck you Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and mother fuck you Carlisle! If I ever see any of you pretentious bastards again, you better fucking kill me quick, because I'm coming after you all with a goddamn blowtorch!

The moment I realized that I wanted nothing more than to kill those asshole for all this bullshit that they put me through, I decided, right then and there, to take charge of what's left of my life and became who I was meant to be...who I once was.

Without those asshole I have become my own woman again. I do what I want, when I want. I live my life, or what's left of it, and I live it to the fullest. Every second that passes me by could very well be my last, so I take full advantage of the life God gave me.

I am now, and for the rest of my short little life, a fucking bitch...and Victoria, the Cullen's, and the goddamn wolf pack can all go suck a fifty inch cock and choke on it, for all I care.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It's been a month since I graduated high school, and moved away from forks to protect my father. I really didn't want to leave him, but I had to leave, to keep him safe from Victoria. She was getting closer and closer to me every day. I needed to lead her away from my family, so that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

I've been moving from town to town, making my way southeast. I only stop when I need to rest, eat, gas up, or use the restroom. Although, sometimes I'll stop at a bar and have a drink to calm my nerves, using the awesome fake ID that I bought from an old friend of my mothers, back in Arizona two weeks ago.

Hey! I'm on the run from a psychotic vampire. Who the fuck wouldn't need a drink…or ten, every now and then.

That bitch, Victoria, has been following me, and taunting me ever since the Cullen's left. She's even killed a few innocent people and left them in my truck just to fuck with my head and let me know that my time is drawing near.

I know my time is nearly up, you bitch, but I'll be damned if I let you hurt the people that I love. So I guess it's somewhat of good thing that I left my family and she is now killing people that I don't know…but still, that line of thinking doesn't stop all the guilt that I'm plagued with everyday, because all those deaths are my fault. She is killing them because of me.

Sadistic fucking bitch!

God, I wish that the cuntpire would just go after the coven that actually killed her douche bag mate and leave me, and all those innocent people, the fuck alone…but no, the stupid bitch still thinks that I'm Eddie boy's mate...even though the fucker left me. Hell, even I know that mates can't abandon one another.

I swear, I thought that vampires were smart. I don't really know why I thought that in the first place, though. All the living dead mother fuckers that I've met so far have all been dumber than a bag of fucking rocks.

I guess that may have had a lot to do with all the mind fuckery that the Cullen's put me through. It seems that vamps can't make friends on their own…they have to trick and manipulate people into liking them.

Stupid manipulative fucking vampires!

It's been one month to the day since I left Forks, and I'm currently standing next to my bitch of a truck that is quickly working it's way up my shit list right now. The damn thing just seriously fucking died on my ass in the dead of night, and the asshole junker chose to drop dead in the middle of fucking nowhere Virginia.

"You stupid piece of shit truck! Mother fucking Asshole! I hate you as much as I hate the fucking Cullen's! I even hate you as much as I hate Victoria, you piece of shit! Goddamn, I have so much hate in me! UGH!" I continue to grunt, growl, and scream at the piece of shit as I kick the damn door shut, then kick the door again for good measure. "I hope you become scrap metal you piece of shit!" When I'm finished beating the shit out of my truck, I shoulder my backpack with a huff and prepare myself for a midnight stroll. Yay me! "Fuck you, truck!"

"Awe. Poor, poor Isabella Swan." I roll my eyes when I hear the bitch of the century. God, her voice seriously grates on my fucking nerves. "It seems that even your truck would rather die than be around you. Death just seems to follow you wherever you go. Doesn't it, you pathetic little human?"

"Fuck you, Raggedy Anne! I could say the same about you…hows James, by the way? Dead as usual? Yeah, thought so." I laugh and roll my eyes at the bitch that is now leaning against my truck with the ugliest sneer on her face. "Pathetic fucking vampires!"

"Tut. Tut. Tut, little human…such an ugly mouth on such a pretty girl." Victoria growls as she appears directly in front of me and scowls when I don't so much as flinch at her abrupt presences. "I'm gonna enjoy your screams as I kill you slowly…very slowly. My James will be so proud of me when I'm done with you."

"You're probably right about that, but guess what, bitch…" I step up to her and get right in her ugly pale face. "We'll never know, now will we…because that stupid ugly fucker is dead."

Suddenly I feel myself flying back against my truck, then I fall to the ground, really fucking hard. Fuck that hurt.

Just keep taunting her, Bella. Maybe if I piss her off enough she'll just snap and kill me quickly in a fit of rage, instead of the slow torturous death that Laurent told me about before the bitch ass wolves took him out.

God, I hate those fucking mangy dogs, just as much as I do this parasite standing over me right now.

"You know what, Icky Vicky? Back when he wasn't a pile of ash, blowing away in the hot Arizona breeze…James hit a lot harder than you, and he was way better at killing humans, I suppose…and that dumb ass fucker died before he could finish me off." I laugh loudly as I stand up and grin at her. "He even got to bite me before he lost his head. See?" I hold my arm up to show her my ugly scar that I got from James' jacked up teeth. "He had some pretty fucked up teeth too, you know. Well, that is until Jasper and Emmett knocked them down his fucking throat, then they ripped him apart and set his dumb ass on fire. I honestly think that they improved his looks by doing that…don't you?" I laugh again as I spit blood in her ugly ass face, causing her to move back a step, in shock.

She then looks at me like she can't believe that a little human would ever have the balls to stand up to her like this.

"Bottom line, Vicky…is that you and James were perfect for each other. You both are stupid fucking pussies that can't even kill a human girl properly. Tisk, tisk, Victoria, you glorified idiot. Going after a defenseless little human instead of going after the ones that actually killed your man. I guess you and that sad sack of shit that you were mated to, had a lot in common, because when it comes to standing tall against another vampire…" I shake my head and grin at the bitch as I shrug my good shoulder. "You both suck the big one, and then you choke on it. So you both have to choose the easy kill to stay alive. Be careful, Vicky. James chose that path and look what it got him. He's dead now, all because he was a fucking pussy…Just. Like. You."

Victoria lets out a loud as fuck screechy war cry, then she moves towards me way too fast for my human eyes to follow. I'm suddenly hit by so much pain, radiating all over my body. I groan when I feel something warm and wet all over my face, then grunt loudly when the ground jumps up and crashes into my entire body like a goddamn mac truck.

Oh, wait…I fell again. Hard.

"I will enjoy killing you very, very slowly, Bella Swan. You will live a long, but very painful life. This I promise you." I guess my plan didn't work as I'd hoped. She will, more than likely, drag my death out a lot longer now. Oh well, I tried. "You are nothing but a pathetic little human, and…"

"You know, I'm gonna go ahead and agree with the human on this one, parasite!" Through the fog of pain surrounding me, I hear a very smooth, but really deep voice to my right, taunting Victoria. "The girl is absolutely right…you cold ones are a bunch venomous pussies."

"Who the fuck are you?" I hear Icky Vicky growling like the bulldog that she resembles.

"I am your worst fucking nightmare, bitch!" The guy laughs tauntingly, causing me to open my eyes to get a look at him.

I groan when all I can see is blurs of movement that has me wanting to vomit all over this nice bloody pavement. For a few seconds all I can hear, is the sound of metal being torn apart, and then absolutely nothing...until I hear the sound of a match strike.

"Time to burn, Red."

That smooth deep voice taunting Victoria is the last thing that I hear before my world goes completely fucking dark and I fall into oblivion...or maybe it's hell. Who the fuck knows…or even cares, for that matter?

Not me, that's for damn sure.

* * *

Bits and pieces of awareness invade my conciseness every now and then as I feel my body being lifted, and then carried off to only god know where. As we continue to move, I also feel myself being forced to drink something thick and sweet but very tasty. Then I hear a man telling me that I'll be okay, and in that same sexy deep voice, he calls me his beauty in Italian.

What the fuck is going on?

At some point I slowly began to wake up, only to feel warm hands on my cheeks and then a searing pain in my neck…and then nothing but total oblivion, yet again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I gasp loudly when I suddenly feel my conciseness seeping in through the darkness once again, but this time I feel a whole lot of pain. My head is pounding, my neck feels like I slept on it wrong, and my mouth and gums hurt like hell. Oh and I'm very fucking hungry, but I seriously doubt that I'll be able to hold anything down at the moment.

What the hell happened to me?

"Ugh…I'm never drinking again." Why is my fucking head pounding? And why do I feel sick to my damn stomach? Did I seriously get that drunk last night? "Mother fucker, I think I'm dying. Oh god in heaven, help me…" I groan then snap my eyes open when I hear that smooth deep voice that I dreamt about last night.

"How are you feeling, sexy?" A deep sexy voice gets my attention, and then I hear the guy chuckling from the other side of the room.

I slowly set up and look over at him, only to damn near swallow my own fucking tongue.

Holy shit, this man is utterly fucking gorgeous.

He has the most stunning blue eyes that I have ever seen in my life and they are locked directly on me, piercing through me like a knife. His jet black hair is not too long and not too short, but damn I want to run my fingers through it all day long…and oh fuck me sideways, those plump and very kissable lips are just begging to be kissed.

I seriously want the jump this beautiful man.

I quickly turn away from him and look at the room that we're in so that I'm not gaping at the gorgeous man like an idiot.

The room that we're in looks lived in and it's really nice and clean…oh, I really like these black silk sheets that are still wrapped around me. They feel really nice on my hot skin. Where the fuck am I? "Um…who are you, and where am I? What the hell happened last night?"

The guy chuckles again as he moves closer to me, then takes a seat next to me on the big comfy bed. "Damon Salvatore at your service." Oh damn, that sexy smirk has me squirming on his bed, and I really think that he knows exactly what he is doing to me right now…judging by that look he's now giving me.

Yep, he knows exactly what he is doing.

"Now tell me…what do you remember from last night, bellissima?"

Really? He's calling me gorgeous when I more than likely look like jacked up roadkill?

I shake my head then run my fingers through my hair self consciously as I look up at Damon. "I don't really remember anything…it's all a blur right now. Did I get drunk last night? My head is fucking pounding and my gums are killing me. What the fuck happened to me?" I groan in pain as I clutch my pounding head. "Oh yeah…I'm Bella Swan, by the way."

"Very fitting name, bellissima." I snap my head up, causing Damon to grin at me before he sighs and turns his head as he takes a deep breath, then stares at the wall for a brief moment. When he looks back at me with those piercing blue eyes, I notice that they've darkened to almost black. "I found you last night out by old Brice road, Bella. You were being attacked by a…"

"Victoria!" I gasp and look at Damon all wide eyed and shit as I begin to remember what the fuck happened to me last night. "How did you get us away from that bitch?" I look down at myself, expecting to see devastating injuries, but there isn't a scratch on me and I'm dressed in a mans shirt…and nothing else. Huh, how bout that. Oh well, at least I'm comfy. "And how the hell am I not injured to the point of unrecognizable? I remember that bitch slapped and threw me around like a goddamn rag doll, until you showed up. I should be hurt, badly. I was hurt badly."

"I killed her." He shrugs as a sexy grin spreads across his face. "Anyway…after I killed the parasite, I gave you my blood…"

"Say what now, crazy pants?"

Damon chuckles at me, then gives me a serious look. "My blood heals humans, Bella…and you, my dear, were knocking on deaths door when I got to you last night. I had no other choice but to make you drink my blood. It was either that or let you die, and for some reason I couldn't let you die, Innamorato." He tells me almost like he regrets it.

"Why do you sound like you regret saving me, Damon?" I ask him as I thread my fingers together in my lap.

He looks up at me sadly then closes his eyes. "I don't regret saving you, but I do regret what happen last night after I saved you. Bella, you are now going through transition, and it's all my fault that you died with my blood in your system." He looks into my eyes as he continues. "Look, from what I heard last night, I know that you are already neck deep in the supernatural world, so I will not lie to you about anything. Alright?"

I nod and give him a small smile. "Thank you, for not trying to keep me in the dark, Damon."

Damon smiles back at me before taking a deep breath. "Bella, the moment I saw you, I felt this strong urge to help you in any way that I could, but please believe me when I tell you that it wasn't my intention to turn you." Those bright blue eyes of his, stare down at me pleadingly. "When I brought you back here, I didn't know that my brother's girlfriend was here. I laid you on the couch so that I could get you some water for when you woke up, and when I got back, Elena had already snapped your neck in a fit of rage."

"Uh, okay…Why would she do that? And what the hell am I turning into exactly?" I wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth, as I try to calm myself down from this panic attack that I can feel is about to hit me hard.

Why the fuck can't I just be a normal girl and live a normal life? A normal life without all these supernatural bullshit monsters trying to fucking kill me, all the goddamn time? Why is everyone out to kill me? I've never hurt a soul. Yet, most beings that I meet, try to kill me.

"Bella, you're turning into a vampire. Not like that parasite from last night, but like me…a true vampire. The kind that all the legends and lore talk about. A stake through the heart will kill us and we do burn in direct sunlight, unless you have a daylight ring." He turns his whole body towards me and holds his hand up in front of my face to show me a really pretty, but manly ring. "We look and feel more human than the Cold ones do. We can eat and drink human food as long as we keep a steady diet of human blood." Damon takes both of my hands in his, and I'm shocked that I don't snatch my hands out of his hold.

Though to be honest, I kind of like his touch. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside just from him holding my hands.

What's that shit about?

"I promise you that I will help you adjust to this life. I will keep you safe and never let anyone hurt you ever again…and Bella, I really want you to stay here with me so that I can do that. Please? I'd also like to get to know you. You seem very intriguing, and you're kinda funny too. Hell, I had to stop myself from laughing my ass off when I heard you putting that parasite in her place last night. That was some funny shit that you said to her. Extremely stupid, but very funny."

"Glad I amused you, Damon." I stare into his eyes for a long moment, and all I can feel from his words, is honesty. He really wants to help me. He wants to protect me, and more importantly, he wants me to stay with him.

Holy shit! This guy is too much. I barely know him, but for some strange reason I feel like I've known Damon my whole life, and god help me…I trust him. Hell, he saved me from Icky Vicky before he even met me. He tried to heal me and keep me alive. It's not his fault that, that bitch, killed me when he brought me here. Damon was just trying to keep me safe.

I smile and look down at Damon's hands that are still gripping mine. "I'll stay…and thank you for trying to save me, Damon. Even though I'm not human anymore, I'm still glad that you saved me. I wasn't ready to die."

"Your welcome, Innamorato. I wasn't ready for you to die either." Damon smiles at me.

We set there on his bed for a few minutes just staring at each other, and I can feel myself leaning in just as he leans closer to me.

Hold the fuck up! What the hell am I doing?

I clear my throat when I realize that I was seriously about to kiss him. A virtual fucking stranger. What the hell is wrong with me? "So…um…I'm a vampire now." I nod to myself nervously, and then grin back up at Damon. "I really think I'll like being this kind of Vampire. Hell, at least I won't look like a goddamn sparkly fucking statue." This causes Damon to chuckle and shake his head.

"You are a strange and foul mouth woman, Bella…I like it a lot. And I'm really glad that you're like me as well, Bellissima." Damn leans towards me and kisses my cheek sweetly. "Oh, and you haven't quite finished going through your transition yet. You have to drink human blood from the vein, within the next twenty four hours or you will die for real. So lets get a move on and get down stares, woman, because I intend to keep you around for a long fucking time."

"Yeah…Okay, I can do that." I sigh, completely resigned to my fate. "Oh and I've never been what people call normal. Lucky for you, I have already accepted that I would either die or be turned into a monster, and to be honest…I'd much rather be like this, than like them. At least I still _look_ human." I smile coyly at him as I motion towards myself. "So, tell me Damon. Why did this Elena bitch kill me?"

Damon suddenly gets a very angry look on his gorgeous face. "Elena! God I hate that fucking bitch! She's just like Kathrine…" Damon stops his tirade and growls while glaring at the wall. Damn, that was a really sexy growl. "She's my brother, Stefan's, _girlfriend._ The bitch has massive problems with her sanity, and for the past year she has tried to play me and my brother against each other. I won't have anything to do with her because I really don't fucking like the bitch at all, and that fact just pisses her off to no end. My hate and disdain for her doesn't stop her, though. She's in love with my brother, or so she says, but she gets violent and lashed out if I so much as look at a woman. It's like she's jealous or something, but I have never given her a reason to ever think that she stands a chance in hell with me. She's with my brother for crying out loud, and I refuse to go down that road again. Hell, Stefan has just about reached his limit with her." Damon shakes his head then sighs loudly. "I really can't say why she acts like that, or why Stefan hasn't left her selfish ass by now. The only reason we can come up with is it's her doppelganger tendencies, because she seems to not be able to control it. It's making her act just like the selfish bitch that came before her. Katherine Petrova. She's a doppelganger, turned vampire, as well. She was also the one that turned me and my brother back in 1864. She played the two of us against each other, but after I found out that she never loved me, I washed my hands with it all. Stefan on the other hand…he fell hard for both Kathrine and the modernized bitch doppelganger, and even though I wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, Elena still tried to play the two of us, just like Katherine did all those years ago."

"Well damn…and I thought my life was fucked up." I giggle then look back at Damn. "So she's a real Doppelganger? As in a copy of the original?" Damon gives me a nod before I continue. "And there are more than one of those crazy bitches still running around and reeking havoc?"

Damon laughs as he stands from the bed. "Yep, and they both are selfish bitches, but just so you know…Katherine was way worse than Elena, when it came to me and Stefan back then. Now though, Kathrine and I have reach an understanding of sorts. She doesn't bother me, and I won't give out her current location to a certain person that wants her dead. Besides, Stefan was the one she wanted all along. Thank God for small favors." Damon shrugs as he offers me his hand. "Look Bella, I'll explain everything in time, but right now, we need to get you fed so that you can complete your transition. If you don't, you will die for good this time…and I really do not want you to die. Oh, and don't tell Stefan that I told you a little about our past. He's a bit melodramatic and pissy as hell about it all. So I don't usually delve into my past like that because it's not a very pleasant memory lane to stroll down, but I needed you to understand a little about why Elena is…well Elena."

I nod and smile at him as I take his hand and stand, only to stumble into his chest. Damon quickly grabs my shoulders to steady me so I don't fall.

As I look up at him, I realize that we're now standing really close to each other, but I can't bring myself to move away from him. It's like I crave for him to be close to me…I want him near me at all times.

I drop my chin and look down at his chest while biting my bottom lip. "I don't want to kill an innocent, Damon." My voice is shaky and my legs are still very unsteady.

Damon nods as he hands me a pair of shorts and sneakers from my bag that I just now see laying on the end of the bed.

I back away from him as I get dressed, only to stumble a little as I pull my shorts up my legs. "Damn it."

"Your equilibrium will be slightly off for a while." Damon smiles and shakes his head as he helps me slip my shoes on my feet. "As soon as you feed, you'll be as good as new."

"Thank you, Damon...for everything." I give him a weak smile.

Damn I feel so freaking weak, and I still feel like total shit from all that partying I did last night with two psycho bitch vampires.

As soon as I'm dressed and ready to go, Damon wraps his arm around my waist and steadies me. "You are very welcome, doll...and I promise you, that won't let you kill anyone. I give you my word, Bella." He smiles down at me, then leads me to the door and out of his room. "Our kind can feed from humans and keep them alive, because we're not venomous like cold ones are. So all we have to do is compel the person to forget that they were our dinner, after you take just enough blood to completely sate your thirst." He shrugs like its no big deal. "And if you need more, we'll compel someone else until you are sated. I promise you, Bella…I won't let you kill anyone."

"God, this is so fucked up...but it's way better than being a cold one, and having to drink animal blood so I won't kill people." I groan in disgust as I allow Damon to lead me down the stairs.

"I told you, bellissima…I will help you adjust to this life. Oh and just to warn you. My brother is on the bunny diet, and I don't recommend that shit." Damon tells me just as a woman that's about my size rushes us and crashes into me, hard. It's weird, though, because I barely felt her hit, and it was only centered at my chest.

The bitch falls to the floor when I don't budge, and I feel a slight pain in my chest where she hit me. When I look down I see a little bit of blood dripping from a hole in my T-shirt, and there are a lot of wooden splinters stuck in my shirt and on the floor at my feet.

Did that bitch just try to stake me?

I look at the hole in my shirt again, and literally watch the small wound close, leaving no trace that I was ever cut. Oh, yeah…I think she did just try to stake me.

That fucking Bitch!

"Bella!?" Damon looks down at my chest worriedly, then snaps his eyes back to mine. "It didn't pierce your heart? Hell, it barely pierced your skin." He turns his head and looks over at the bitch on the floor as she groans in pain while trying to get to her feet. Looks like she broke her wrist and a few fingers from her second attempt at murdering me. "A wooden stakes to the heart should have killed you, but it didn't…how?" I think Damon might be freaking out a little.

"I honestly don't have a clue, Damon." I shrug because hell, I really don't fucking know. "You tell me. I'm new to all this…well, I'm new to traditional vampires, that is…"

"Shit…" Damn grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him. I notice a guy, that reminds me so much of Edward, is now restraining the crazy bitch that just attacked me. This must be Stefan… "Were you ever bitten by a cold one, Bella? Did Victoria bite you last night?"

"Um…She didn't bite me, but her mate bit me almost a year ago." I gulp at the look he gives me.

"Then how the hell were you still human last night, Bella!?" He sighs when he finally realizes that he is kind of scaring me right now. "I'm sorry, but I need to know if you were ever bitten, Bella. I need you to tell me everything...please."

"Um, I…I was attacked and bitten almost a year ago, but a veggie vamp sucked the venom out before it could spread from my arm. I lost a lot of blood that day, but I remained human. Thank god for small favors, right?" I giggle nervously as I hold my arm up to show him the scar that's still there.

Damon gently takes my wrist and runs his finger back and forth over my scar. The feel of his touch and the way he is now, looking in to my eyes…it all has my body feeling really hot.

"Fuck…Bella, I think that you might be a hybrid between the two species of vampires." Damon sighs as he glares over at the guy that is still restraining the psycho bitch. "Get your crazy bitch under control, Stefan, before I stake her myself! I've had it with her shit! No more, Elena. Next time you fuck with me, or with Bella…I'll rip that fucking ring off your goddamn finger and toss your sorry ass into a lot of fucking sunlight!" Oh, there's that sexy growl again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Damon's brother says remorsefully as he glares down at the bitch in his hold. "She hasn't been herself since her transition."

"I can't help it Stefan..." Crazy pants sobs as she points to me. "...I don't want her near Damon."

"You're fucking insane!" Damon growls, looking really pissed off.

I ignore crazy pants and turn to Damon's brother and smile. "It's okay, I guess…I mean, I really don't understand her problem with me, but it seems she can't hurt me so…" I shrug and offer the girl my hand in a civil form of greeting. The two brothers turn to look at me like I've lost my mind. "What? The girl needs help…and I'm not the type of person that usually holds a grudge over a sick person." I look back at the girl. "Although, I will rip your head off if you keep trying to kill me." I yank her out of Stefan's hold by her good hand, and then punch her in the face hard. "That was for snapping my neck last night and then attacking me just now. And this is your only warning, bitch." I growl at her as Stefan helps her up. "Crazy or not, I will end you if you come at me again!"

I look back over at Damon and see that he is looking at me like I'm a goddess or something. "What?"

Damon grins at me as he walks over to me and takes my hand, holding it up in front of my face. "You're standing in a stream of sun light and you are not burning."

I look down at myself and see that I am kind of glowing. I'm not sparkling like a Cold one, but I have a beautiful glow to my skin. "Huh…would you look at that."

I turn back to Damon when I feel his hand on my cheek. "Come on, Bellissima. I'll teach how to hunt and compel someone in town since you can be in the sun without a daylight ring." He turns back to his brother with a wicked grin. "Oh Stefanie, could you call little Gilbert and tell him that I no longer need his…services?"

"You were going to have her feed on my brother?!" Elena screeches loudly.

Damn that shit hurt my ears.

"The little prick owed me. Just be glad that you are not human anymore, Elena. Because you would have been my first choice, and I seriously doubt you would have survived." Damon takes my hand in his, leading me out of the house and over to the sexiest car that I have ever seen.

Damon opens the door for me like a real gentlemen and gives me a sexy smirk when he sees that I like his car.

Once we're both in the car, I turn in my seat and look around. "Damn this is a sexy fucking car, Damon." I smile as I take in the leather interior. "This car is...it's…oh damn." I shake my head as I try to find the words I need to describe his sexy ass car.

I have always been a sucker for old model cars, especially restored muscle cars. There is just something about them that makes me all hot and bothered.

Damon gives me a cheeky grin as he peals out of the driveway, like a bat out of hell. "Orgasmic? Yeah, I can smell what it's doing to you, bellissima. Mmmm. Smells like manna from heaven, Bella."

Holy fucking shit! I think I just came…Fuck! Now I'm imagining Damon fucking me good and hard, on the hood of this car.

"Oh baby, that can definitely be arranged." Damon winks at me causing me to blush like crazy. "Do you always speak your mind like that, Bella? I really hope so…" The sexy bastard licks his lips then turns back to the road with a big ass grin on his face as he rubs my thigh with his right hand.

I can feel the heat on my flesh getting hotter and hotter from his comment and touch, and holy hell…as of now, even I can smell my arousal. It's like the higher his hand gets and the faster he drives, the hotter I get.

"Shut it, Damon." I mumble and shake my head just as he swerves into a parking space and puts the car in park. He turns his entire body to face me, and then gives me a wicked little grin. "There is no one around, Bella. You want to test out my cars durability now, or after you feed? We have a few moments to spare before the sun goes down completely. Although, it will more than likely be a lot longer than a few moments. You know...vampire stamina and all."

"You're an ass, Damon." I growl at the asshole but it doesn't faze him one damn bit. He just keeps on chuckling at my expense.

Asshole!

As soon as Damon is done laughing, we both climb out of the car and walk down a sidewalk. When the sun has completely set, Damon takes my hand and leads me to a darkened alleyway, where I see a tall man standing there looking all kinds of shady and up to no good. But who the hell am I to judge? This man could just be standing here waiting for someone to pick him up.

"Stand beside me and watch me, Bella. I'll compel the man for you this time. Alright?" Damon whispers in my ear before walking right up to the guy.

I quickly move to Damon's side like he told me to, and as soon as Damon starts to speak to the man, I notice that his pupils are now dilated to the point that his eyes are almost completely black. I look at the man that will be my first meal and notice that his eye are now dilated as well.

"You will not make a sound, and you will not feel any pain. You will stand here and allow my girl to feed from you...and you will not touch her at all." Damon tells the guy in a very commanding and seriously sexy tone. "Alright Bella…your up, doll."

I look at Damon then back at the now zombified man and nod to myself as I step directly in front of him. I take a deep breath then let it out slowly. Damon reaches his arm over my shoulder and tilts the guys head to the side. His chest is pressed against my back and his free hand is gripping my hip tightly.

I shiver when I feel his warm soft lips brush against my skin as he whispers softly in my ear. "Listen to his heartbeat as you drink, Bellissima. When his pulse begins to slow down, that's when you stop drinking. I will stop you if you can't stop yourself."

I nod as I lean forward, and just as I open my mouth, I feel something pushing from my gums. I also feel like something is crawling around my eyes.

"That's normal, baby doll. Now bite him and feed…"

I must have been speaking out loud again.

I ignore my lack of verbal filter and nod to Damon, then sink my fangs into the guys flesh, groaning loudly as the taste of his blood hits my tongue then slides smoothly down my throat.

"Remember, Bella, listen to his heartbeat." Damon whispers in my ear again as he rubs his hands up my sides with his body still pressed so tightly against my back.

I tighten my grip on my meal as I begin to pull harder on his delicious blood, wanting more each time a swallow a mouth full.

Oh god this is so fucking good. I seriously cannot get enough.

I can hear the guys pulse slowing, so I reluctantly let go and lift my mouth from his neck. "I didn't kill him." I gasp as I turn and smile at Damon.

Damon grins at me as he gently nudges me out of the way, but keeps his tight hold on my hip as he steps back in front of the guy. "As soon as you walk out of this alley, you will not remember us. You will forget about what my girl here did to you. You will go on with your life, like nothing happened. You will keep that wound covered and never show it to anyone."

"I will go on with my life and forget all about you both. I will keep my wound covered and never show anyone." The guy repeats Damon in a monotone voice then walks off towards the mouth of the alley like nothing happened at all.

As soon as the guy has stumbled out of the alley, Damon turns to me with a very wicked grin on his gorgeous face. He reaches his hand up and drags his index finger across my bottom lip then sucks his finger into his mouth as he continues to stare into my eyes.

Oh sweet baby Jesus. What is this sexy man doing to me?

"Damn, that guy was sweet." Damon groans, then grins at me. "Are you still hungry, Bellissima?" He grabs me by the hips then presses me against the wall behind me and leans his forehead against mine.

I shake my head. "No."

"Good." Damon growls just before his mouth is molded to mine in a very primal kiss.

Damon is kissing me so hard and frantically that I forget where we are, and Just as I'm close to ripping his shirt off of him, I hear someone chuckle as they step into the alley.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the eldest Salvatore brother." The creepy sounding British voice sneers at Damon. "...and with my little hybrid, that was promised to me."

Oh hell, what now…

Wait just a damn minute here.

I was promised to this guy?

By who?

…And how the fuck did anyone know about me and my hybrid status?

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked this ONE-SHOT. The sequel will be coming soon.**_

 _ **I would also like to let you all know that I have not abandoned my other stories and I will be writing more in the coming months.**_


End file.
